habiticafandomcom_ko-20200215-history
변신 아이템
A transformation item is a special item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop for 15 gold during the Grand Gala Seasonal Events. They can be used to transform your party members' avatars (or your own) into a character specified by the item. Any of these can be bought during their respective Seasonal Event and stored up for use at any time of year. 변신 아이템 사용 변신 아이템은 계절별 이벤트 기간에 15골드로 Seasonal Shop에서 구입가능합니다. 컴퓨터 웹사이트에서는 Inventory의 Special 카테고리에 구입한 아이템이 있습니다. 구입한 변신 아이템은 아이템을 클릭하여 자기 자신에게 쓸 수도 있고, 파티원에게 쓸 수 있습니다. 안드로이드 또는 iOS 앱에서는, 스킬 탭에서 구입한 아이템을 사용가능합니다. For parties with more than 30 members, it is advised to use the Party & Guild Data Tool to cast transformation items, as the apps and website will only provide the option to cast the item on 30 of the party's members. You can also use the tool to bulk cast (i.e., cast the item on multiple members at once). Upon choosing the transformation recipient, a system message will appear in the party page stating they have cast the item on a party member and the recipient's avatar, and the recipient's avatar will change accordingly in the header bar. The transformation effect is a buff that lasts until the player's next Cron, and it is therefore typically best to wait to cast an item until after a party member has logged in and triggered their day's Cron. Otherwise a triggered Cron will revert the effect before the recipient notices. Keeping Parties Motivated Since transformations last until a party member's next login, it can be especially rewarding to use the item on a party member who has not been logging in for several days. The effect is a lighthearted signal to everyone whether a party member has been playing, increasing accountability in a fun way. Transforming a party member can lighten the mood and bring some cheer to the party, leading to a general better mood and a more motivated and productive party! Being Transformed If one of these items is used on you by a party member, a potion costing 5 gold will appear in your Rewards that you can use to end the buff and return your avatar to normal. Otherwise you can simply wait and your avatar will still return to normal at your next Cron, leaving the cheery reminder of your friend's antics for the rest of your day. All transformations remove all visibility of armor and equipment, with the exception of the hair flower, although pets and mounts remain. Even though the equipment is gone, the attribute bonuses from them still remain. The transformation never has any effect on your Stats; it is purely aesthetic. (Note that the Android and iOS apps currently do not display the 5 Gold Reward to revert your avatar to normal.) Transformation Items Snowball Throwing a Snowball at a party member turns them into a snowman until their next Cron. The Snowball item is purchasable during the Winter Wonderland world event. Being transformed to a snowman grants players the "Salt" reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. Receiving a Snowball earns the "Annoying Friends" achievement, which is stackable. Shiny Seed Throwing a Shiny Seed at a party member turns them into a cheerful flower until their next Cron. The Shiny Seed is made purchasable partway through the Spring Fling world event. The color of the flower is determined by their class. Having a Shiny Seed cast on them grants them the "Petal-Free Potion" reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. The only avatar customization feature that has an effect on a player's appearance while they are a flower is the hair flower, which appears over the player's left eye if equipped. The Healer (pink) and Rogue (dark blue) players pictured above are wearing hair flowers. Receiving a Shiny Seed earns the "Agricultural Friends" achievement, which is stackable. Seafoam Splashing a party member with Seafoam turns them into a sea creature until their next Cron. The Seafoam item is purchasable during the Summer Splash event. Being transformed to a sea creature grants players the "Sand" reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. Receiving Seafoam earns the "Aquatic Friends" achievement, which is stackable. Spooky Sparkles Splashing a party member with Spooky Sparkles turns them into a ghost until their next Cron. The Spooky Sparkles item was purchasable during the Fall Festival event. Being transformed to a ghost grants players the "Opaque Potion" reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. Receiving Spooky Sparkles earns the "Alarming Friends" achievement, which is stackable. Achievements Upon getting transformed by a transformation item, players obtain an achievement. The achievement is stackable, and therefore displays a counter of how many times the player got affected by each type of transformation item. Cosplay and Costume Carnival The transformations when used in combination with other mounts and equipment pieces can have fun effects. When the Snowball is thrown at an avatar riding a mount, it can appear to look like the mounts have antlers, as is the case with the Polar Bear, Bear, and Cactus mounts in the image to the left (and possibly others). These fun effects can be used to have some Costume fun in the Costume Carnival or in Cosplay to recreate a specific fictional character. fr:Objets de Transformation pt-br:Itens de Transformação ru:Предметы перевоплощений zh:变形道具 분류:인센티브 분류:이벤트 아이템 분류:아바타 분류:소셜